kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Factions/Overview
Italian *Romans Traits *Strong heavy melee infantry tradition *Roman warshhips all require a ramp of Food and Wealth, but don't cost anything else. *Roman warships have lower range than Greek ones, but slightly higher attack. African Like the Greeks, offensive strength in mass assaults on enemy positions is the name of the game for these factions, be it through the use of shock power (Carthaginians) or a more superior light skirmishing component (Numidians). *Carthaginians *Numidians Traits: *Carthaginian heavy units deal less damage, cost more wealth, but have discounts on other resources and added bonus armour - best armour bonus in the game, in fact. *Carthaginian warships have an attack bonus versus siege weapons. *Superior light cavalry - Carthaginian and Numidian javelin cavalry are able to attack while moving. Celtic Celtic light units should be very cheap and have fast attack. Heavy units should be very much on par with Carthaginian units, but have very slow train speed. *Arverni *Britons Traits *Early infantry are created cheaper, but have less armour. *Missile cavalry units have better movement speed and attack. *Light melee cavalry deal added damage to foot units. *Ships have lower range, but have added movement speed and hitpoints. *British infantry UUs sacrifice armour and speed for cheaper cost (spears) a more powerful anti-infantry attack (swords). Iberian Iberian factions are known for light skirmishing tactic and highly skirmish-resistant cavalry. Many of their units tend to be cloakable, with the Celtiberians specialising in stealth cavalry, and the Lusitanians in stealth infantry. The cost basis of Iberian units should be comparable to Macedonian units. *Celtiberians *Lusitanians Traits: *No melee non-heavy infantry, beyond Mezukenoi: all non-spear infantry units are armed with javelins! *Iberian cavalry have damage resistance versus ranged cavalry *(Celtiberi) Melee cavalry UUs cloaked when not moving. *(Lusitanians) : Infantry UUs cloaked when not moving. Germanic Although they share ways with the Celts, the Germans specialise in hosting all manner of infantry units. Like the Celts, they too also pursue light and medium cavalry warfare and unlike the Romans and Greeks are very efficient at it. Celtic and Germany stable units all sacrifice armour for hitting power, and are also more efficient at ranged combat. Germanic units don't cost a great deal of metal, but the more powerful and expensive ones eventually cost mostly of Wealth and Influence. *Suebi Faction trait: Greater armour penalty, but better attack speed (same like Getae) Balkan Fast- attacking infantry and powerful medium cavalry units capable of knocking down all other light cavalry units typify the Balkan way of war. The cost basis of the Balkan factions however is similar to that of the Greeks. *Getae Sub-factions and Imperivm Invictvm factions should also receive this bonus, so ON TOP of being able to hit harder, Illyrioi should also have an anti-Greek, anti-Celt bonus too. Traits: *All UUs have faster attack speed *(Illyrian type units only) added attack versus Greek and Celtic units. Hellenic Down but not out, the Hellenic factions are perhaps amongst the most technologically advanced faction, with most upgrades available to them, as well as a healthy mix of melee infantry, naval strength and siege engineering. *Achaean League (Western Greek) *Bosporans (Persian Greek) *Chremonidean League (Western Greek) Hellenistic *Bactrians (Eastern Greek) *Epirotes (Western Greek) *Macedonians (Western Greek) *Pergamenes (Western Greek) *Pontics (Persian Greek) *Ptolemaic Egyptians (Egyptian Greek) *Seleucids (Eastern Greek) Iranian Vastly superior cavalry, period. Don't fight them unless you have spearmen. Arabian Fast running, low armour, but infantry all are very powerfuil at attacking buildings, like Bosporan faction.